Talk:Essential Charts/@comment-65.95.65.108-20190226205846/@comment-65.95.65.108-20190228042051
I never really thought those albums are bad, just that there are better choices for them. Like, I like helloween and all, but there's a lot of metal albums/bands I would recommend before them. I actually didn't read the part of that chart where it said it focuses on early classics, so part of my complaint was that the albums didn't represent the diversity of the genre well enough. I realize now I was being a dumbass there, but still, I think some of the choices are weird. For example, I think Kill em all (metallica) came out months before Show no mercy, and it's also a more influential and better (in my opinion) thrash album. There's Sludge metal and atmospheric sludge, Death metal and brutal death, but there's no melodic, prog, or tech death (At the gates, cynic and necrophagist are examples of these respectively, though I'm not sure if they're the earliest.). There's no nu-metal, which is a notable genre, even if most of it is shit. Basically I just feel like there's genre-defining classics that are mssing while other stuff I wouldn't really consider essential classics are included. There seems to be a rather arbitrary line drawn between which sub genres are represented and which aren't, and on that note even defining sub-genres is kind of blurry. Frizzle Fry is on a number of other metal charts, and I think that's for good reason, as it has a very distinct style and is probably one of the earliest examples of funk metal, which even today is pretty niche genre. I guess Living colour could be an even earlier example of this genre. Funk metal is a pretty small genre, but it's also stylistically quite different from other metal sub-genres, I'd say much more so than sludge and atmo sludge, so should it or should it not be included? I know a lot of this is pretty nitpicky, and I usually don't care too much about the genre of whatever I'm listening to. I think that's why I prefered the other general charts, which just grouped a bunch of good metal albums together under "metal", instead of sorting each of them into a specific sub-genre. Anyway, I'm sure you put a lot of work into making this, so I don't want to shit on it as much as I have been. It's not really a bad chart, I'm enjoying the chinese folk recs right now. My biggest complaint really just was that it took up so much space at the top of the page and displaced the other charts, which is especially annoying on some mobile screens where you have to scroll past it all the time. If it was smaller or just put at the bottom/in it's own section maybe, I wouldn't have felt the need to complain about anything. And before, the "everything" chart sat neatly at the top of the page, not cutting into the other charts' space and shifting them around. I know this was a very autistic post, and I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to better articulate what I actually meant to say when I called it shit.